The Hanging Tree
by SLUG-CAT624
Summary: FOREVER IN PROGRESS Rated: T Crossovers: Hunger Games (for song), Rangers Apprentice, Warriors, X-Files... Summery: Using the song "The Hanging Tree" as a base, we look at our favorite heroes deaths. IRREGULAR UPDATES, SORRY!
1. Introduction

Why do we do it? Why do we cherish those gut-wrenching moments when the heroes we love have their head on a chopping block? Is it because we know they'll make it? And the few times they don't, why do the most faithful of us cry our eyes out, or can't eat the next day? But, I'll tell you now. No one makes it here. Never. We never come back quite the same.

 _Are you, are you, coming to the tree?_

 _Where they strung up a man,_

 _They say he murdered three._

 _Strange things did happen here,_

 _No stranger would it be,_

 _If we met at midnight,_

 _In the Hanging Tree._

 _-The Hunger Games_


	2. Will's Tree (Ranger's Apprentice)

Will's Tree (Ranger's Apprentice):

 _Are you… are you…_

The cold hit him. It was so cold that night. Or maybe it was him, the chill in his blood.

 _Coming to the tree…_

They pushed him, stumbling, up the wooden steps. He heard a female voice scream. But he knew if he cried back, it would just be worse for her.

 _Where they strung up a man…_

He heard the soft rustle in of rope. His blindfold felt tighter.

 _They say he murdered three…_

A voice read out the verdict. "… and for repeated theft, murder, and upholding of the Old Ways, Will Treaty is here by sentenced to death by a hanging." Alyss cried out again.

 _Strange things did happen here,_

 _No stranger would it be…_

He thought of what this kingdom used to be. The sun that used to shine. The birds that used to sing. The laughs and happy shouts that used to fill the streets. Till Duncan's untimely death.

 _If we met at midnight,_

 _In the Hanging Tree._

He was pushed forward again, and his neck was caught in something thick and rough. The floor fell away. He fell into choking blackness.

He suddenly had a vision of himself many years in the future. The skeleton still hung there, limply, still waiting to be brought down. He looked to his right. His breath caught in his throat. Another skeleton hang there, Alyss's locket dangling from its neck.

 _Are you, are you,_

 _Coming to the tree,_

 _Where the dead man called out,_

 _For his love to flee._

 _Strange things did happen here,_

 _No stranger would it be,_

 _If we met at midnight,_

 _In the Hanging Tree._

The vision ended. He was back in the blackness. But he knew what he had to do. He took painful breath. "Run! Alyss run!"

 _Are you, are you,_

 _Coming to the tree,_

 _Where I told you to run,_

 _So we would both be free…_

The area filled with screams and shouts. _The Rebels!_ He thought. _They've come._

 _Strange things did happen here,_

 _No stranger would it be…_

But they were too late. It was not a battle. It was murder.

 _If we met at midnight,_

 _In the Hanging Tree._

10 years later…

 _Are you…_

 _Are you…_

The wind blew a soft, spring smelling breeze at them.

 _Coming to the tree…_

The gallows creaked softly.

 _To wear a necklace of rope…_

 _Side beside me…_

The two skeletons still hung, swaying in the wind.

 _Strange things did happen here,_

 _No stranger would it be…_

They held hands.

 _If we met,_

 _At midnight,_

 _In the Hanging Tree._

THE END


	3. Jayfeather's Tree (Warriors)

Jayfeather's Tree (Warriors):

 _From_ _The Beginning, a Hunger Games prequel_

 _Are you, are you,_

 _Coming to the tree..._

I appear in a field covered in blood. I run, desperate for fresh air, not the metallic tang of blood. My paws slip and slide on the wet grass. I trip. Over Mistystar's dead body.

 _Where they strung up a man,_

 _They say he murdered three._

 _Strange things did happen here,_

 _No stranger would it be,_

 _If we met, at midnight, in the Hanging Tree._

I yowl in pain and horror, and nose deep into her fur, looking for signs of life.

 _Are you, are you..._

I remember how she believed how I didn't drown Flametail.

 _Coming to the tree..._

I remember her bravery in battle.

 _Where the dead man called out..._

I remember she was respected.

 _For his love to flee..._

By Firestar, and Blackstar, and StarClan. _StarClan!_ Why must you take her!? Why!? Thunder claps above.

 _Strange things did happen here,_

 _No stranger would it be,_

 _If we met, at midnight, in the Hanging Tree._

I wish I could not see in my dreams. I wish I could not see this horror. But I can. Oh, but I can! Rock! I want to be blind! Take away my sight, please!

 _Are you, are you,_

 _Coming to the tree..._

Only the thunder and lightning and the pouring rain replies.

 _Where I told you to run, so we would both be free..._

I stop and look over Mistystar. A group of Twolegs moan in grief over a cat's body.

 _Strange things did happen here,_

 _No stranger would it be,_

 _If we met, at midnight, in the Hanging Tree._

I creep closer. The shape of body and the dark, blood spattered fur look sickly familiar. _It's me!_

 _Are you, are you,_

 _Coming to the tree,_

 _Wear a necklace of rope,_

 _Side beside me,_

 _Strange things did happen here,_

 _No stranger would it be…_

 _If we met, at midnight, in the Hanging Tree_

THE END


	4. Scully's Tree (X-Files)

Scully's Tree (The X-Files):

 _From_ _The Begining, A Hunger Games Prequal_

 _Are you, are you..._

The halls are dark and silent. I move soundlessly with practiced grace. Carefully I walk down the hall, occasionally swerving to avoid cameras.

 _Coming to the tree..._

The paper my sister gave me is heavy in my pocket. After what seems like forever I arrive at _her_ room. I try the handle and smile a little. After everything she still keeps her bedroom door unlocked. _She probably thinks things can never get worse. Well, they can._

 _Where they strung up a man..._

I hear my door creak open, and a silhouette of a man is briefly outlined in the dim light before he shuts the door behind him.

 _They say he murdered three._

I still lie there, still, but tensed and ready. Suddenly a hand clamps over my mouth. I fight, but it's no use. He drags me into the bathroom and locks the door. In the sparse light from the window, I see the glint of metal. _A knife._ But instead of the searing pain of ripping flesh, the presser holding onto me suddenly disappears.

 _Strange things did happen here,_

I can finally look at my captor as I pull him into the light from the window. _Mulder?!_

 _No stranger would it be…_

 _If we met, at midnight, in the Hanging Tree._

"What!" I hiss. "WHAT ARE YOU-!" he hold his hand firmly to my mouth again.

 _Are you, are you,_

Once I get the message, he pulls his hand away, an apologetic look in his eyes.

 _Coming to the tree,_

"Fine!" I spit, but quieter. He pulls out the knife again, and before I know what he is doing, he slices his palm with one quick movement. Blood begins to pour from the wound. "Mulder." I say softly, my training and years with this man overriding what he just did. Instinctively I grab a towel and move to mop the blood away, but he quickly draws his hand away and shakes his head in a silent _no._ I'm about to force the cloth into the wound when he dips his fingers in the blood and shakely begins to write in the marble floor.

 _Walls have ears_

 _Where the dead man called out,_

I instantly understand and lean in closer to talk. "Mulder," I whisper, "Whats wrong?". He trembles and writes another line.

 _Can't tell_

 _For his love to flee._

"What do you mean?"

 _Strange things did happen here,_

He stabs his finger at the bloody word. _Can't. Can't. Can't._ His eyes are pleading me to understand. Then it dawns on me.

 _No stranger would it be..._

"You can't speak?". I tremble a little.

 _If we met, at midnight, in the Hanging Tree._

He collapses onto me, sobbing with relief.

 _Are you..._

He clearly doesn't care about the microphones now.

 _Are you..._

The sounds coming from his throat… they're inhuman.

 _Coming to the tree..._

I hold him for a while, like we've held each other so many times before.

 _Where I told you to run…_

 _So we would both be free..._

Then I pull him upright. "Mulder, open your mouth."

 _Strange things did happen here…_

 _No stranger would it be..._

He shakes his head in a weak _no_ and tries to wipe away the tears but only succeedes in staining his face in blood.

 _If we met, at midnight, in the Hanging Tree._

 _Are you, are you..._

"Mulder…" I say again.

 _Coming to the tree,_

He lets me gently open his tear and blood stained lips. I gasp in shock.

 _To wear a necklace of rope,_

"Oh, Mulder," I say and we both dissolve in a fresh wave of tears.

 _Side beside me._

 _They cut out his tongue. They cut out his tongue. They cut out his…_

 _Strange things did happen here,_

 _No stranger would it be…_

 _If we met, at midnight, in the Hanging Tree._

THE END

 **A/N: Even though Scully doesn't die, this is her tree because to her greatest pain in life is seeing Mulder in pain.**


End file.
